1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retail unit consisting of a lavatory basket and of a refill bottle with a closure cap intended for the lavatory basket.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that lavatory bowls can be automatically cleaned by mounting active-substance formulations in a container on the inner rim of the lavatory bowl. Whenever the lavatory is flushed, part of the active substance in the container dissolves in the flushing water and is distributed in the bowl together with the water. In addition, some of the dissolved active substance remains in the siphon and performs a cleaning function there.
The lavatory basket of the retail unit mentioned at the beginning is designed for liquid or gel-like active-substance formulations. Particulars of this basket and its mode of operation can be found in German Patent Application 195 20 145.0. Reference is specifically made to the particulars mentioned in that patent application for the purposes of the disclosure. After the active-substance formulation accommodated in the basket has been used up, the basket can be refilled from a refill bottle through a special opening.
The container of the lavatory basket largely resembles a double cone in shape. The two cones are joined together by a hollow cylindrical middle part. A holding clip is arranged on this middle part for fixing the container to the rim of the toilet bowl.
A liquid to gel-like active-substance formulation is adapted to the refillable lavatory basket, providing for packaging the lavatory basket and the refill bottle together as a retail unit.
With similar retail units of a container and a refill bottle, it is known that the container can be modified accordingly so that it can be connected firmly, but releasably, to the bottle, for example by pushing onto the bottle, and thus forms a retail unit with the bottle. In addition, it is known that the container and the refill bottle can be connected by special connecting means, for example paper strips, adhesive strips or cords, etc. Another known possibility for combining the container and the refill bottle is based on a separate retail pack in which both parts are accommodated. Finally, it is also known that both parts, i.e. the refill bottle and the container, can be mounted on one and the same card.
However, for ecological reasons and to save costs, it is desirable to form a retail unit of the container and the refill bottle without having to use additional packaging material. It also desirable for the retail unit to have an attractive appearance. Finally, it should be possible to provide a retail unit without major modifications to the container in order not to affect the utility value of the lavatory basket by such modifications.
There are various known proposals for attaching dispensers or pouring aids. Thus, DE 29 09 449 A1 and DE 43 39 889 C1 to each depressions in the bottle wall with stop lugs and stop elements in the closure cover for a relatively small pouring tube.
However, this solution is unsuitable for relatively large accessories. In this case, for example for attaching dispensers for liquid detergents, it is known that the dispenser can be fitted onto the closure of a refill container. To this end, either a correspondingly large depression may be provided in the outer wall of the dispenser or individual tongues designed to bend elastically inwards can be provided around the opening of the dispenser (DE 38 04 666 C1) so that a securing connection with the closure cap is established.
However, these known connections entail fairly significant modifications to the shape and function of the accessory fitted onto the bottle and commensurate costs.